


I Was Scared (Of Losing You)

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A close call leads to some confessions.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I Was Scared (Of Losing You)

The unfamiliar grip is far too tight around your waist. You can feel the cold metal of the blaster press into your neck, and it sends a shiver up your spine. 

“Let her go,” Din growls, and your heart twists.

A chuckle is what he gets in response. “It’s not that easy, pal. You’re going to have to try a lot harder.”

Your stomach clenches, a hard knot constricting in your throat. Din stands there helplessly, his gaze flicking back and forth between you and the storm trooper. He has his blaster pistol raised and ready to fire, his grip tight, and although he looks steady with resolve, you can just barely make out the way his hands are trembling.

“She hasn’t done anything wrong. Leave her out of this,” he grits. 

The trooper puts more pressure on the blaster against your neck, and a small whimper escapes your throat as tears cloud your vision. 

“If you tell me where the asset is… Then maybe I’ll reconsider.” 

It happens before you can even begin to process it all. You stumble forward as the trooper falls to the ground, unmoving. Din reaches out and takes you into his arms, holding you tight against his chest. You’re still trembling as you bury your face into the clothed part of his neck, clinging onto him like your life depends on it.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

When you’re finally back at the Crest, you’re still a bit shaken up. Din sits with you on his cot, his arms wrapped around your waist. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumble.

He pulls back slightly, tilting his head to the side. “For what?”

Your bottom lip quivers. If Din hadn’t thought you were a burden before, he sure will now. “For getting us into trouble. If it wasn’t for me, then you wouldn’t have had to deal with any of that.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” he assures you. Your breath catches in your throat when he cradles your face gently with his gloved hands. 

“Thank you,” you whisper. Your gaze falls, not able to look at him, even if his face is covered by his helmet. “For what you did.”

Din sighs. “Don’t thank me, cyar’ika–”

His breath hitches, and you’re quick to notice the way he tenses up, his hands immediately falling from your cheeks. You furrow your brows, lips curving into a frown. “That word. I’ve… I’ve never heard you use it before,” you say softly.

“I didn’t…” He trails off, letting out another sigh. 

He’s quiet, and you find yourself growing concerned, wondering if you’d said something wrong to make him upset. “Is everything okay?” you ask gently.

“Yes. There’s just – I have to tell you something.”

“Oh,” your lips part in surprise. Din is never one to really use his words as a means of communication, so this surprises you. “What is it?”

There’s a beat of silence before he decides to speak again. “Cyar’ika is a Mando’a term. It means sweetheart.” Your eyes widen as your face grows warm, and you duck your head as your stomach fills with butterflies. “Today, I – I was scared.” He takes a deep breath. “The trooper had you, and all I could think about was… what if I didn’t act quickly enough?” 

“Din–”

“I’m not finished.” You fall silent, chewing on your lip. “I realized that if something happened, then I – I wouldn’t have ever gotten to tell you that I–”

You take his hands in yours, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to say. I know.”

He shakes his head. “I do.” Din leans his helmet against his forehead, and you swallow around the lump in your throat, eyes welling with tears. “(Y/n), I love you.”

“Din, I–” Even though you knew they were coming, his words still take your breath away. All you can do is stare at him, mouth opening and closing, resembling a fish out of water. Din sighs and bows his head, taking your silence as a sign of rejection.

“It’s alright. If you don’t feel the same way, I mean. I wasn’t expecting you to.”

“I–” You suck in a deep breath. “What makes you think I don’t feel the same way?” you whisper. 

His head snaps up. “You – what?” he stutters.

“Din… I love you too.”

Your heart flutters. Part of you can’t believe you actually just said those words out loud. After having felt that way towards Din for so long, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders. 

“Really?” he breathes.

You nod. “Really.”

He cups your cheeks again, resting his helmet onto your forehead. Your heart leaps into your throat at such an intimate action. You don’t know how long the two of you stay that way for, but you’d be this close to him forever if you could.


End file.
